At one time, the use of tractors was typically associated with agricultural and construction operations. Today, however, tractors are available in a very wide variety of sizes and models, and smaller sized units have become particularly popular for home, garden and lawn use, as well as for other relatively light duty operations.
As with other equipment, the versatility of a tractor unit enhances its value, and to this end many units are adapted to be fitted with a variety of attachments for performing different work operations. One such attachment commonly used is a front-mounted dozer blade, or blade, used for moving earth, gravel, snow, and the like.
Front blade attachments of this nature typically include a frame support which is mounted to the tractor frame or otherwise attached to the tractor unit, and pivotally supports a blade mount and blade assembly. A control linkage extending from the blade mount to the operator's control area pivots the blade mount with respect to the frame support so that the blade assembly may be raised and lowered with respect to the ground.
Blade attachments of this nature may also include an arrangement whereby the angle of the blade with respect to the longitudinal centerline of the tractor may be altered. This is typically provided by pivotally mounting the blade assembly to the blade mount so that the angle of the blade assembly may be altered with respect to the mount. A removable locking pin extends through the blade mount and the blade assembly to maintain the blade assembly in the selected attitude.
One drawback of arrangements of this nature is the necessity of the tractor operator leaving the control area of the tractor in order to alter the angle of the blade assembly since the removable locking pin is only accessible from the front of the tractor. Thus, an arrangement whereby the angle of the blade assembly could be easily altered by the tractor operator from the control area would add convenience to the use of such a blade attachment, and would reduce the time required for performing a work operation where changes in blade angle are needed or desired.